clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012
MARVEL Super Hero Takeover is an upcoming party in Club Penguin, which will be held from June 13, 2012, to June 27, 2012. It was first confirmed by Club Penguin Team employeeshttp://www.disney.co.uk/club-penguin/. Penguins thought it was just a rumor, but then, it was confirmed on the May 2012 membership pagehttp://www.clubpenguin.com/membership/. The text on the page reads "Will you save or destroy the city?" It was officially confirmed on Club Penguin's UK website on May 3, 2012. There is currently minimal information on this party. It seems that penguins can either choose to be a superhero or a villain as it says "Will you save or destroy the city?", indicating the chance for players to choose what side they will choose. It was confirmed on a trailer of the Medeival Party, that we would be getting Super Hero suits from The Avengers movie and Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon on Disney XD. Trivia *Penguin forms of The Avengers, Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye, as well as Spider-Man, Iron Fist, and Nova may appear, as seen in the logo. *This will be the first Super Hero Party in Club Penguin. *There will be some sort of mission similar to the Battle of Doom and Ye Knight Quests, where you may have to challenge some dangerous villain, possibly Squidzoid, or the villains from the recent movie "MARVEL The Avengers". Also, Aunt Arctic's messages for the party state a villain called Destructobot. We will defeat this villain in the Downtown Showdown. *Screenhog composed some music for it, as seen on Twitter. *This is Club Penguin's first party in collaboration with another company, meaning that MARVEL will not sue them for doing so. Although, MARVEL wouldn't be able to sue them, as they are both owned by Walt Disney. *This party might be similar to Medieval Party 2012 because both of these parties include heroes & villains. What makes the Super Hero Party different from the Medieval Parrty: the Super Hero Party only includes Super Hero characters (such as Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal, while the Medieval Party only includes knights, princesses and Scorn the Dragon King. *Club Penguin will never be the same again (in both a good way and a bad way). Gallery Sneak Peeks Excitingnewparty.png|Confirmation on CP's UK website, April 2012. SneakpeakersMP2012.jpg|The May membership page confirming it. Newpartiesmayjune2012.png|Confirmation on Club Penguin's UK website, May 2012 (note the Music Jam Party reference). Superheroparty2012logo.png|A closer look of the sneak peek. Clubpenguinmarvellog.jpg|At the end of the Medieval Party Trailer, with the official logo and COMING IN JUNE. Ironmansuitart.png|Concept art of the Iron Man suit. Note the grey penguin. Other Marvel Super Hero Takeover Party Logo.png|The offical logo. MARVEL.png|The MARVEL logo. Video Sources and References Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy & Gamma Gal Category:Shadow Guy Category:Gamma Gal Category:Super Heroes Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy & Gamma Gal Category:Shadow Guy Category:Gamma Gal Category:Super Heroes Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy & Gamma Gal Category:Shadow Guy Category:Gamma Gal Category:Super Heroes Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy & Gamma Gal Category:Shadow Guy Category:Gamma Gal Category:Super Heroes